monster_girl_quest_itafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Paradiso
Trascrizione |-|Intro= - EN= ♫ Main Theme }} |-|Part 1= - 2= No :Attualmente questa conversazione non è disponibile. - 3= .... :Attualmente questa conversazione non è disponibile. }} (Risposta corretta: 1) Comincio a tremare al suono della voce di Ilias. La dea che ha creato il mondo, che estende il suo amore all'Umanità. Con una figura così straordinaria che appare davanti a me, mi fa venir voglia di ballare! Anche se è solo un sogno... Ilias: Molti, molti anni fa, in un tempo che l'uomo non può comprendere, ho creato questo mondo. :Prima la terra, il cielo e il mare. :Poi gli animali, gli uccelli e gli insetti. :Finalmente, ho creato l'Umanità. Ilias: Tuttavia, non sono perfetta. :Durante la creazione dell'Umanità, ho anche avuto molti fallimenti ... Ilias: Quei fallimenti sono i mostri... un'esistenza veramente detestabile. Luka: ........... Ilias: I mostri non sono altro che il male. :Seducono gli umani per commettere atti proibiti. A volte anche commettendo grandi atti di violenza. :Anche se gli umani sono deboli, li amo ancora... :Quindi odio questi mostri che portano loro solo danno. :E tu, Luka, hai finalmente raggiunto la maggiore età, vero? Luka: Sì... non vedo l'ora che arrivi questo giorno! Oggi riceverò finalmente il battesimo nel nome di Ilias. Dopo essere stato battezzato, sarò riconosciuto come un Eroe! Essere un Eroe è sempre stato il mio sogno, e finalmente il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato! Anche se il mio villaggio era tranquillo, ho dedicato tutto il mio tempo all'allenamento con una spada. E finalmente! Il giorno in cui finalmente diventerò un Eroe è arrivato infine! Ilias: Fino ad ora, ho dato la mia benedizione e protezione a molti uomini... :Tuttavia, i mostri non sono stati ancora sterminati. :Non da quando Heinrich, 500 anni fa, fu l'uomo che è stato in grado di sconfiggere una Signora dei Mostri. L'eroe Heinrich... 500 anni fa, fu in grado di sconfiggere una Signora dei Mostri orribilmente crudele. Con un attacco che ha spaccato la terra stessa, è stato in grado di uccidere l'essere malvagio. Davvero, un Eroe tra gli Eroi. Ilias: Ma Luka... :Anche tu hai il potenziale per riuscire a sconfiggere la Signore dei Mostri! Luka: ...Eh? :Io... Lo farò? Ilias: Adesso vai, Luka! :Veglierò sempre su di te... *''Silenzio''* (Fine del sogno, effetto oscillante) - EN= ;Heaven (dream) (Luka) Where am I...? A soft light fills the area, giving the atmosphere a solemn feel. ...Is this a dream? ???: Luka... :Oh brave Luka... I hear a beautiful voice begin to call out ot me. ♫ Ilias The goddess Ilias suddenly appears before me! Ilias: Oh brave Luka... can you hear my voice? Save Location (Choice) - 2= Nope :Currently this conversation is not available. - 3= .... :Currently this conversation is not available. }} (Correct answer: 1) I begin to tremble at the sound of Ilias' voice. The goddess whom created the world, who extends her love to Humanity. With such an amazing figure appearing before me, it makes me want to dance! Even if it's just a dream... Ilias: Many, many years ago, in a time man cannot comprehend, I created this world. :First was the earth, sky, and sea. :Then the animals, birds and insects. :Finally, I created Humanity. Ilias: However, I am not perfect. :While creating Humanity, I also had many failures... Ilias: Those failures are monsters... a truly detestable existence. Luka: ........... Ilias: Monster are nothing but evil. :They will seduce humans to commit forbidden acts. Sometimes even committing great acts of violence. :Even though humans are weak, I still love them... :So I hate these monsters that bring them only harm. :And you, Luka, have finally come of age today, have you not? Luka: Yes... I have long been looking forward to this day! Today, I shall finally receive the baptism in Ilias's name. After being baptized, I will be recognized as a Hero! Being a Hero has always been my dream, and finally the long awaited day has arrived! Even though my village has been peaceful, I devoted all of my time to training with a sword. And finally! The day when I shall finally become a Hero has come at last! Ilias: Up until now, I have given my blessing and protection to many men... :However, the monsters still have not been exterminated. :Not since Heinrich, 500 years ago, has a man been able to defeat a Monster Lord. The hero Heinrich... 500 Years ago, he was able to defeat a horribly cruel Monster Lord. With an attack that split the earth itself, he was able to slay the evil being. Truly, a Hero among Heroes. Ilias: But Luka... :You, too, have the potential to be able to defeat the Monster Lord! Luka: ...Eh? :I... I do? Ilias: Now go, Luka! :I will always be watching over you... *''Silence''* (End the dream, oscillating effect) }} Categoria:Angeli Categoria:Lettera P Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Luoghi del Capitolo 1 Categoria:Pagine in costruzione